


Homecoming

by BeaArthurPendragon



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: And she’s not going to offer to read his mail, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Jessica owes Matt a bottle of scotch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaArthurPendragon/pseuds/BeaArthurPendragon
Summary: Matt and Jessica reunite after S3.  A drabble.





	Homecoming

He was halfway down the roof stairs before he noticed her on the sofa. Yeah, he should have picked up on the whiskey and old leather right away, but he’d been away so long the apartment no longer smelled like home. Now it was dust and dirty laundry and piled-up mail redolent of envelope glue and the lingering stink of the milk that spoiled before Foggy and Karen cleaned out his kitchen.

Her breath hitched when he paused on the stairs, but she didn’t look up; just took another pull from his best bottle of scotch instead.

“Welcome back, asshole.”


End file.
